A Ginger and A DJ Outtakes
by EmilliJayne
Summary: so these are the outtakes for my story A Ginger, A J and a Wedding. It's just a bit of humour to lift the spirits and because I loved writing that story so much i just had to add some more hilarity :P They won't be in any paricular order so I shall try to leave a comment at the top of each chapter saying where it comes... Most of them will probably only be short xox
1. Chapter 1

AN: **This is the Bellas finding out about Beca and Chloe being together straight after spring break :) enjoy!**

 **B-POV**

I can feel my palm sweating holding Chloe's hand. I don't think I have ever been this nervous about a Bella's rehearsal before. Not even the first one where I was dragged in with a bag over my head. Turning to Chloe, I see her looking at me, one eyebrow raised in a _what the hell is wrong with you_ kind of look. I shrug and release a shaky breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I know I'm being ridiculous, I know they won't reject me just because I'm with Chloe, but I can't help it/ I'm scared. There. I admitted it. The Bellas absolutely TERRIFY me.

"Becs, would you calm down? We'll be fine. If Aubrey Posen can accept this then The Bellas will be fine. They love us both separately, why would it be any different now we're together?"

I smirk at her passive insult to her best friend, knowing it's an attempt to get me to smile, before pushing the door and walking into our practice space. It felt like all the noise stopped as we rounded the corner, all eyes zeroed in on our still joined hands. I shove my un-occupied hand in my pocket to hide the fact that it's shaking. These girls mean the world to me, they're the only friends I've ever had. I don't know if I could cope with their rejection and that scares me. I'm Beca Effin Mitchell, their opinion shouldn't matter to the bad ass DJ of Barden, but it does.

Stacie is the first to smile, she looks Chloe up and down before winking at me and nodding her approval. Slowly the others seem to come unfrozen, sharing their approval.

"Shorty got herself a bitch at last! no offence Chloe." Cynthia-Rose punches my shoulder affectionately.

"Awwww yeah, Shawshank. You been getting' the lady lovin' over spring break." Fat Amy winks, making a crude gesture with her hands.

"About time Becs. The sexual tension was getting uncomfortable even for me." Of course Stacie would say something like that. I see Lily's lips moving and I think I hear her say 'does this mean I have to get rid of my cameras' but I don't want to think about it so I just shake my head and ignore it. We're engulfed in a series of hugs and back-slaps in congratulation. Until I call it off to finally start practice. The Finals set-list this year is Chloe-inspired and if we pull it off, it's going to be EPIC...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Beca and Chloe just got engaged, Connor is coming to visit and is about to find out his Beca is marrying Chloe.**

 **B-POV**

I'm practically vibrating with a mixture of excitement and nerves waiting to hear the doorbell. This day is either going to be awesome or it's going to suck ass and I'm about to break a little boy's heart into tiny pieces. I look at Chloe with puppy dog eyes but she just shakes her head.

"We flipped a coin, best of 15. you lost, every time. You're telling him." I huff and frown into my lap. The doorbell rings and suddenly my excitement drowns any nerves I was feeling as I jump up.

"I'll GET IT!" I sprint for the door ignoring my fiance (I love calling her that) laughing behind me. The ringing is becoming incessant, I know he's holding his finger on the doorbell pressing it over and over. He always does. I finally reach the door slowing down to open it like a normal person, only to be barrelled over by Connor as he attacks my legs in a hug.

"MY BECA I MISSED YOU! You can never not visit for that long again okay? It's horrible to not see you for so long and I... what's that?" his face falls as he looks at my engagement ring. I cough and look at it with him.

"When did that happen?" I cough a little and sit up with him on my lap, still in the doorway.

"Three days ago. Chloe asked me if I would marry her."

"You said yes? Just like that?" I nodded at him.

"I love Chloe little dude, you know that. You're my dude and I love you too, but she's my girlfriend." it's his turn to nod. A small frown on his face as he contemplates this news. Finally he looks at me and nods again.

"I get to come to your wedding right?" I laugh at the serious look on his face.

"Be there? Little dude, I NEED you there. How would I survive without my best man." His smile almost breaks his face in half.

"ME? You want ME to be your best man?" I nod at him.

"I thought you were maybe a little too grown-up to be a page boy and being an usher is boooring."

"But I thought girls had bridesmaids."

"Well we can get you a dress if you want Connor, but I kind of hoped you'd wear a suit." His eyes go wide and he splutters to correct his mistake. He's totally outraged at the tought of me getting him a bridesmaid dress.

"I'll do it. Do I get to give you away too?" I think about it for a second. He's making his little puppy face, I don't think I can say no, but I already told my dad and he's looking forward to his duty. I come up with a compromise.

"You can walk with me down the aisle, but my dad is the one who gets to give me away, okay dude?" He looks down before getting up and heaing for the sitting room. I look up into the face of Gabe, I hadn't even realised he was there. He smiles at me, offering me a hand up then giving me a hug and a 'congratulations' before following his son to say goodbye for the day. I can hear Connor telling Chloe how he's my best man but that he can't give me away. I turn the corner in time to hear her reply.

"Well Connor, you know the best man gets to plan the party right?" He looks at her, slack jawed. She just nods.

"Yeah, there's a bachelorette party that needs nibbles and games and a cake that you have to work on with Bree, she's my maid of honour so you'll be working together. How cool does that sound?" If his little head bobbed much faster I think it would roll off his shoulders. I chuckle from the doorway. He hears and jumps up, running to me, wrapping his arms around my waist in a hug and snuggling his face into my stomach. I wrap my own behind his back. He drags me to the sofa, sitting in my lap, one hand going straight into my hair twirling it around his fingers, his head on my shoulder as Chloe sets up the DVD player to watch Boxtrolls. I can't help but think this feels so natural and that I can't wait for Chloe and I to have our own children...

 **Another short one, I know, but I had to fit it in somewhere. xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's the next one. Beca has to go for an emergency meeting at the record label, leaving Chloe alone with their 3 year old Daughter...**

 **C POV**

Beca pauses just before her hand reaches our door knob. She doesn't like leaving Robin with anyone, not even me. Sometimes I think she doesn't quite trust me with her. Well, no, she _does_ trust me with her, she just doesn't trust me to be totally responsible and mothery. I get where she's coming from, I'm definitely the panic parent, and I let her do all the discipline. I'm a sucker for our baby's puppy dog eyes and she knows it. Everything she wants, and I mean everything, she just has to stick out her bottom lip and her eyes tear up and I cave.

"I left a plate of chopped strawberries and some cheese cubes and snap peas in the fridge, but she has to eat it before 3:00 or she won't eat all her dinner. Don't give her too much sugar or she turns into a monster. Like, you that time I gave you a triple espresso. She really likes the park but go to the one two blocks away, there's a kid I don't like the look of at the one on our block. She should nap at around 12:30 but don't let her sleep too long or we will be in hell tonight. Oh and -"

"Oh my god! Would you leave already? Becs, I'm her mom not a babysitter. I think I can handle this. You're awesome and I love you but, she's three. What can go wrong? She'll nap, watch a movie and then we'll have snack and play with some Lego's or something. You'll be back by 4:30. that's only four and a half hours. We'll be fine." She narrows her eyes at me a little and smirks, kissing Robin on the forehead and leaving.

I take it all back, things are NOT fine! We started off okay, she slept, watched some weird kids show on Netflix for a while then snack time came and everything went downhill fast. The strawberries didn't even last 30 seconds but she wouldn't put the cheese or snap peas anywhere near her mouth. She just screwed up her face and looked away. I did everything! I tried the airplane trick, I told her she couldn't get down from the table until it was gone, I told her she could choose anything for us to do after she was done. I had to resort to bribery! I bribed a three year old! I said if she ate it all we could go for ice-cream and it could be our secret. Of course, she scarfed it down then. And I had to take her for ice-cream because we're teaching her that lying is wrong.

So we get here and she whips out the puppy dog face, putting to the extreme, her adorable little lisp when she tells the guy what flavour she wants is priceless. So she ends up with a triple scoop rocky road sundae complete with whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce and gummy bears sitting on the top. Beca's warning is going round and round in my head,

 _'don't give her too much sugar or she turns into a monster'_

She can't be that bad, right? She's only three. I've spent loads of time with Robin. She's had ice-cream before and she was fine. Oh well. We can just go to the park after this and she can run it off before we have to go home. Beca will never know and she'll tire herself out and have an early night! Win-win situation!

30 minutes later I find out how horribly wrong I was. Never again will I dispute my wife's knowledge of our daughter. We get to the park and she tears off so fast, I almost lose her twice. TWICE! Then she goes on the see-saw and starts pushing all the other kids off. It's so embarrassing having all the other parents look at you with murderous eyes because you can't control your child. I can't stand it anymore, I have to take her home.

"Robin, we're leaving!" I spot her on the jungle gym and walk over.

"Come on Robin. We have to go home now." She just looks at me, pokes her tongue out and shakes her head. I feel my eyes narrow a little and she giggles, climbing higher so I can't reach her.

"Robin, If you don't get off of there then I'm going without you. The park is very lonely at night." I turn and start to walk in the other direction, stopping when I hear a cheeky,

"Bye mommy" I turn slowly to see her little fingers wiggling at me, a smug smile on her face. I feel something snap inside me, my face flushes, my eyes narrow and I look at my daughter realising that this is all my fault. I'm too lax with her, she runs rings around me. She never behaves like this for Beca because she knows Beca will tell her off. I take what I hope is a calming breath and look right at her before shouting at her for the first time ever.

"Robin Scarlett Beale, Get off of the Jungle Gym now! WE ARE GOING HOME!" her eyes widen as she lets go of the bar she's holding and scrambles over to me. Her cheeky side suddenly disappearing completely. Her little hand wriggles its way into my bigger one and I look to see tears in her eyes. It brakes my heart a little, knowing I almost blew up at our daughter, but she needs to learn. _I_ need to learn. I can't let Beca do all the discipline anymore because shell never behave when Beca isn't there. I wanted a perfect little girl, gorgeous and polite and When her mama's around that what she is. I slowly come to the realisation that I have turned her into a spoilt madam.

She sniffs beside me and I stop in my tracks, kneeling in front of her so we're eye level. I tucked some loose hair behind her ear and cupped her face so she was looking at me.

"Robin, you know why I shouted right?" She nodded. "Robin use your words"

"I was naughty mommy."

"Why were you naughty Robin?"

"I wouldn't come off the jungle gym."

"Is it good to be naughty?"

"No mommy."

"Do you know it makes both me and your Mama sad when you're naughty?" She looks at me wide-eyed and shocked.

"No Mommy. I didn't know that." I nod at her.

"And sometimes, it can be dangerous. Like when mama told you off for touching the stove, do you remember?" She nods again. "Because if you did it would burn your hand. We get sad when you get hurt and we get sad if you're naughty. Do you understand?" Another nod. "Words Robin."

"Yes mommy. I won't be naughty again. I sorry." I smile at her.

"It's _I'm_ sorry bug, but good girl. Now what do you say we pick up some Chinese from Su Lin's on the way home to surprise Mama!" She smiles and as I stand up I hear her muttering, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Not I, I'm."

 **AN: another short one, sorry. But I don't know if people are interested in the out-takes. There aren't many reviews. I'll carry on for those I know are enjoying them :) I just won't be making them miles long :P xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This one has been asked for by a few of you, so here is the proposal :)**

 **B-POV**

I can't help the tears slowly making their way down my face. Sobbing to myself before throwing the phone in my hand clear across the room, not caring if it smashes against the wall or not. I don't bother to look. How could she? I thought we loved each other to the moon and back, but Chloe's been getting distant recently and now this? Her phone kept ringing on her bedside table so I reached over to answer it and the photo ID was a woman i've never even heard of, let alone met. Needless to say I ignored the call, only for her to then text saying she was waiting and that Chloe was late. That she should hurry because her lunch break was only an hour.

I faintly register the sound of the door opening and closing, of Chlo calling my name. But I'm too busy crying and feeling sorry for myself to pay her any attention. She hears me though, I can tell by the way she comes tearing round the corner and into the room, falling to her knees in front of me, like she still cares for me. I bet her and this other woman laugh about me and my ignorance to the situation behind my back. She reaches to dry my tears and I flinch away from her.

"Becs? What's the matter?" I just sniff and curl into myself, the walls that she spent so many years pulling down shoot up again locking down with more security than Fort Knox. She looks around for what could have possibly upset me, her eyes landing on her phone lying on the floor next to the wall, the screen slightly cracked. She frowns before going to pick it up and looking at her texts. I see her put two and two together before coming to sit by me, holding me to her.

"Becs, are you for real? You really think I could ever cheat on you? Me? I'm going to be honest, that kind of hurts." I sniff again and look at her. Desperately wanting to believe her.

"Then who is she? Why are you meeting up in you lunch hours?" She chuckles.

"You didn't read the messages did you." I shake my head, I only saw the preview that popped up on the home screen.

"I didn't want to. I didn't know what they would say." She just sighs at my glum voice.

"Becs, I came back here to get my phone before going to lunch with Abbey, Zaak's girlfriend. You remember, the one I told you about?" I search my memory, trying to remember her mentioning this woman. I feel my cheeks heat up at the memory.

 _We had been eating Chinese from Su Lin's when she came over all excited, practically bursting. Before she exclaimed, 'Zaak's got a girlfriend, she's called Abbey, but you can't tell mom because he doesn't want her to interfere. He wants to do it all himself, she's so pretty, he showed me a picture. Beca they looked so sweet together. I can't wait for him to propose and see them get married. Just whatever you do, don't tell mom.' I chuckle at her excitement._

 _'Chlo, if he wanted to keep it a secret then why did he tell you? You're mom will know by the end of the week and I'm not gonna be the one who told her. Jeez, you'd think your own brother would know you're the worst secret keeper ever!' she just huffed and grumbled something about proving me wrong..._

I smiled a little. I had been right. It had only taken Chlo two days to tell Momma Beale about Abbey. I can't believe I'd forgotten. I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Chlo. It's just, you've been distant recently. You haven't been able to stay in the same room as me for more than 5 minutes unless one of us is asleep, and we haven't... been intimate in over a month. I thought maybe, you didn't want me anymore." She sighs again, holding my closer.

"Becs... I'm sorry. I've been planning. Abbey was helping me. I just... I'm sorry. I didn't know I was making you feel like that." I look at her face, she looks crest-fallen and it's all my fault. I shift in her lap and hold her face in my hands, pulling her down for a kiss. It's hot, needy, passionate. Her tongue deppens it, exploring the inner caverns of my mouth. She pulls back breathlessly whispering against my lips, "Marry me." I freeze, still holding her face.

"What?"

"Marry Me. Beca, i've been distant because I was planning the perfect proposal. But I can't do it anymore. It's hurting you, me being distant. I didn't mean to. Abbey was helping me with what to do, please Becs, say yes. Marry Me!"

"Yes. YES! Of course I will Chlo! Is that seriously what you've been planning, why you've been so distant for the last month?" She nods.

"I didn't want to break and tell you. I wanted it to be perfect. I was supposed to be going with Abbey in our lunch break to pick up the ring today and then take you out to dinner in a couple days but I don't think I can now." She leans forward and kisses me again. Our lips staying locked, barely coming up for air for over 15 minutes, only stopping so Chloe can go and answer the incessant knocking coming from the front door. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, a huge smile on my face. Chloe Beale wants to marry me. I'm officially engaged. Chloe is my fiance. She comes back in, her smile matching my own and offers me a hand to pull me up before kissing me again.

"It was Abbey. I told her I forgot my phone and being in the room with you for so long broke me. She knows we're engaged and said for our next lunch you have to come too so you can meet. Oh Becs, I'm so glad you said yes. You can't believe how happy you've made me."

"I think I can. You've made me just as happy, if not more so. I love you Beale."

"Love you too future Beale." We both chuckle before falling back onto the bed, our lips locked again, to celebrate properly.

 **AN: Okay :) I hope that was alright. If any of you have ideas as to what I should call their son I was planning on having his 'arrival' in the next chapter :) leave your name ideas in a review, pretty please? :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update, I honestly have a few of these half written but then either run out of inspiration or don't find the time to finish. This particular outtake was almost done when windows 10 decided it needed to update and I lost the whole document and had to start over….. :/ I hope you enjoy it though, it took me long enough!**

 **Outtake 5 – Sick Day. CPOV**

Waking up to the sound of my girlfriend throwing up in the bathroom was definitely not how I imagined spending my Friday morning. Don't get me wrong, I love Beca, she's just a really bad patient. I'm talking complete denial over the fact that she's sick. She can't sit still and recover, she has to power through and prove she's strong, she always has. Having grown up with only her mom most of the time meant she had to go to school, even if she ended up in the nurse's office all day. There was nobody to take care of her, which means that now she doesn't know _how_ to let anybody take care of her. It's kind of sad, after growing up with my mom making chicken soup, taking my temperature, holding my hair back, cuddling with me, sitting with me when I couldn't sleep and didn't know what to do with myself. Thinking that at the same time, a tiny Beca was doing it all herself is heart b reaking.

Rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom I see her leaning over the tub retching with nothing left to come up, tear tracks down her face. I rush over seeing her start to lie on the floor and curl into a ball. Moving her hair out of her face I can feel the heat from her forehead without even touching it.

"Oh Beca, come on let's get you back into bed." She groans as I try to lift her to her feet. It takes a while but we finally start to approach the bed when she shakes her head trying to back up, almost pulling us both over. "What's wrong? Becs you need rest; bed is the best place." She only shakes her head again then groans holding it in her hands.

"Too hot. Couch. Please." Her voice sounds croaky and sore from throwing up so much. Slowly so as not to jostle her too much I navigate us to the couch, grabbing a thin sheet from the airing cupboard as we walk passed. She collapses and tips her head back, eyes closed as I tuck the sheet round her. She lets out another groan, rubbing her stomach. I run to the kitchen to grab some ginger ale and aspirin for her temperature. She's almost asleep when I get back so I just put them on the side table and settle onto the armchair, switching the TV on, keeping it on mute so as not to disturb her, restless as her sleep may seem, she still needs it.

********************BPOV***************************************

My head is thumping, my eyes throbbing, my throat sore and god only held whoever put my stomach on spin cycle. Why in the hell do I feel like I was hit by a truck…..repeatedly. Groaning, I try to roll over only to find out I'm on the couch not in bed. There's a horrible taste in my mouth, causing me to remember the night before. Leaning over the bath tub throwing up because I couldn't reach the toilet in time, Chloe bringing me to the couch and tucking me in telling me I would be okay. Ugh, being sick is gross. Remembering it's Friday and I still have classes my eyes dart to the clock on the wall. 11:19. Shit. I'm seriously late. My dad is going to kill me! I get up, making my way to the bedroom only to be stopped by a certain redhead standing in front of me, hands on hips one eyebrow raised in disapproval.

"Chloe, I'm mega late for class, I have to go. Why didn't you wake me?" The hands move from her hips only to cross in front of her chest.

"Rebecca Faith Mitchell you get your ass back on that couch this instant. You're sick and you're not going anywhere until I say you're better, do you hear me?" I open my mouth to protest but she beats me to it. "I said move it. I already called in sick for you, I mean, you could barely even walk this morning." I groan but let her take my hand and lead me back to the couch, only this time she curls up next to me.

"I know you don't like this Becs, believe me, I don't enjoy seeing you get sick, but please let me do this my way. I want to take care of you, help you feel better. Can you do that? You're only missing one day then you'll have the whole weekend to get better. You'll be right as rain by Monday if you'll just rest-"

I cut her off by placing my mouth over hers. I see her face scrunch up in disgust as she pulls away. "Beca that's disgusting, you have vomit breath. Go brush your teeth. Ew. Oh that's gross." I can hear her muttering about how gross I am under her breath as I amble down the hallway, trying to hold back a grin.

The bathroom smells of bleach alerting me to the fact that Chloe cleaned, immediately making me feel guilty, making her clean up my mess. I look at my reflection in the mirror and grimace. Paler complexion than normal, no makeup, flushed cheeks, sweaty hair, dark bags under my eyes.

 _Look at yourself Mitchell. You're a wreck and that amazing woman out there still wants to spend time with you. The least you can do is let her look after you. It's not that hard is it? A few requests here, eating a bit of soup, letting her feed you, hey she might even give you a sponge bath…_

My eyes widen in shock at my own thoughts before I practically run back to the living room only to find it completely empty.

"I thought you might want some ginger ale and saltines. I also brought you aspirin." I jump a mile in the air when she starts to speak right behind me. She needs a bell or something, jeez. I try to smile at her as she (yet again) leads me to the couch to sit down, passing me the tablets and ginger ale then sitting next to me and turning on the TV. It's some doctor show that she loves, I don't know any of the characters but I don't care as I can already feel my eyes closing as I drift back to sleep…..

(FEW HOURS LATER)

"Chloe can you get me something to eat that's not soup. I hate soup. You know the whole chicken soup making you feel better thing is just a lie to get kids to eat it right? _Please_ Chloe. I'm begging you, anything but soup. Making me eat soup is like bringing me a steak that you've already chewed and telling me it's delicious. Can I just have toast? I won't even have butter on it, just dry toast. Anything but fucking Soup!"

I can tell my little rant is wearing down her resolve when the corner of her mouth twitches like she's holding back a smile. I mean, I honestly don't know why she's insisting on this, I can't stand soup, I've never liked it. The step monster tried to give it to me once when I first moved in with her and dad. Note: she only tried _**Once**_. Apparently trying to get tomato soup out of a white sundress is difficult, come to think of it I never did see that dress again….

"Please Chloe. I'm not trying to be difficult, I've never liked soup. Even when I was little. I know it's what they do in all those crappy movies but I'm not a movie, I'm Beca. And Beca doesn't like Soup!" My stomach then decides to make itself known, rumbling so loud I'll be surprised if old Mr. Henderson next door didn't hear it. My cheeks flush (even more than they already were) and I can see Chloe's smile finally break free as she turns to the kitchen. I hear the toaster then the cupboard before something smashes.

"You okay Chlo?"

"Yeah, I'm Good. It was just the grape jelly. Doesn't matter I can get another." She comes in only to be greeted by my scowl.

"You dropped my Grape Jelly?" One of her eyebrows raises in disbelief as she hands me a plate of toast.

"Jeez Becs, calm down. I said I'd get another one. It was almost empty anyway." She plonks down on the couch lifting my feet into her lap. She un-pauses the movie we (she) were watching as I munch away happily on my snack. It only takes a couple of minutes for her fingers to start absently drawing patterns on the soles of my feet. I grunt in warning but she either doesn't hear me or is so engrossed in this stupid movie that she doesn't even notice me. "Chlo." Nothing. My foot involuntarily starts to twitch. "Chloe." Again, nothing. "CHLOE" She turns to me in shock and I frown at her hand on my foot. She looks than smirks evilly.

"Rebecca Mitchell. Are you ticklish?" I scowl.

"Of course not, it's just really annoying." She draws a line right down the middle of my foot with her finger causing my foot to twitch violently, my scowl falling from my face, lips held tightly between my teeth to keep from laughing. "Could you please not! It's distracting and I was trying to watch this interesting movie." I turn back to the screen and the next thing I know she's on top of me, fingers digging into my sides wiggling causing me to cry out.

"CHLOE I SWEAR TO GOD! STOP! AHAAAAHHHHH CHLOEEEEEEEEE!" of course my dad choses that exact moment to walk in through the door. I don't think I have ever seen my girlfriend move so fast.

"Miss Beale. I thought you were supposed to be looking after Beca not torturing her. If she's well enough to be messing about then I guess she doesn't need this." He holds up a take away soup container one eyebrow raised in warning. "If you're not really sick Beca then I expect to see you in your last class." He put the soup on the table then turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Sighing I start to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I frown at her.

"Where do you think? I need to get dressed Chlo. You heard him, he expects to see me in my last class. Well he's the teacher so I kind of can't skip."

"But Beca you're sick." I start to head towards my room calling over my shoulder,

"I'll be fine. It's probably only one of those 24 hour things anyway. I kept that toast down." I hear her muttering something about only eating toast ten minutes ago but I choose to ignore it.

Class is absolute Hell. I'm too hot, then too cold shivering. My teeth are clattering together so hard I think they're honestly going to fall out of my head. About 30 minutes into the lecture my stomach starts to roll, the toast I ate earlier and the coffee I got on the way here to perk me up a bit are revolting against being in my stomach, desperately trying to find a way out. My hand is in the air, waving around but my dad, sorry, professor Mitchell completely ignores me. My eyes start to roll a little in my head and I can feel myself starting to sweat.

"Hey, You ok?" I turn to look at the kid next to me, blinking at him. If I open my mouth I'm going to throw up. "Professor Mitchell, I think she's sick!" The whole class turns to look at me just as my stomach chooses that moment to empty itself. I try to stop it, really I do but I can't. I'm definitely going to need a new notebook. I faintly hear a shout of 'class dismissed' before feeling the people around me start to pack up and leave. My eyes are leaking traitorous little tears down my cheeks and starting to close without permission, my eyelids heavy.

"Beca? Bec, are you okay?" Yeah dad I'm fine, I just puked all over myself and your classroom but I'm just dandy, blowing chunks is my newest hobby.

I think I must have passed out because the next thing I'm aware of is two people shouting at each other and somebody else running their fingers through my hair. I know for certain that one of the shouty people is my dad and the other one is a woman, she's not really shouting but her tone is definitely unimpressed and threatening.

"Beca? Are you awake?"

"Too loud." I feel the fingers rest across my ear as who I now know to be Chloe shouts at the others.

"HEY, Beca's trying to sleep, you just woke her up." Rustling follows as I hear footsteps get closer.

"Beca, can you hear me? Look at me, open those beautiful eyes." I open one eye a tiny bit to see Mama Beale crouched over me. My eyes shoot open in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" her smile turns to a warning look.

"Manners young lady. I always call Chloe on a Friday morning before my shift at 6, she told me you were feeling under the weather. I had to come if one of my girls was sick, it's my job as a mother Beca." She tucks my hair behind my ear as she says the last part, leaning forward to place a kiss on my forehead. "Chloe can you get me the aspirin, she's still a little hot." She heads off then the disapproving look is back on mama Beale's face. "Now, would you like to tell me what you were doing sitting in a classroom when you should have been in bed Rebeca?" Uh Oh. I shoot a look across the room at my dad, he's frowning, but not angry frowning. It looks like a worried frown.

"Um, well. You see. Well Dad brought me some soup for lunch and, well- hasn't Chloe told you this?"

"Yes she did but I'm asking you. Why were you in that class young lady?" I audibly gulp before speaking quietly.

"Because he said he expected to see me there."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you when you're whispering." Sighing I repeat myself a little louder. "Right. Beca, if you're sick then you need to let your body recover. You can't just go running around doing whatever thinking you'll be okay. What if it had been something serious? Thank you Chloe, Now you are going to take this aspirin and get yourself into bed missy, and I _expect_ you to stay there. Am I understood." I nod my head taking the pills.

"I said am I understood Rebecca?"

"Yes ma'am." Chloe hands me the glass of water she brought in whilst I was being lectured. Standing I'm suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"I was so worried, Chlo called to say you had collapsed in class and I just couldn't believe you were there to begin with. Promise you won't ever do that to me again, no matter what anybody says, if you're sick you rest." Feeling tears in my eyes I nod against her shoulder. "Now off to bed with you." I start to move, turning when I hear my name being called.

"Becs, I'm sorry. I should never have made you come to that class. I just, you've never. I mean, well, you just….." He sighs "I've never seen you sick before, you never said anything when you were growing up, I just thought that's what you did. I'm sorry." I give him a half smile and nod before turning to go to my room. I can't help the smile as I fall into bed cocooned in the sheets, there are three people sitting in my living room that care about me, that love me and that want me to get better. As my eyes start to close, I can hear Mama Beale starting to give my dad a lecture that he's not going to forget in a hurry….

 **AN: So that was it. I'm not too sure about this one but anyway. Please review and give me ideas of what you want to see next!**


End file.
